Many electronic devices (e.g., media players and cellular telephones) often include a jack for transmitting information to and/or receiving information from a corresponding plug of a component coupled to the device. For example, many electronic devices include an audio jack into which an audio plug from a set of headphones can be inserted for transferring signals between the electronic device and the headphones. Such jacks often include one or more conductive pads operative to contact a respective plug contact portion or region to provide an electrical path through which signals (e.g., audio signals, power signals, and data signals) can be transferred. The conductive pads of the jack typically can be formed from stamped sheet metal and can be shaped to ensure electrical contact and retention when a plug is inserted in the jack. For example, a commonly used shape for conductive pads of a jack includes, for example, cantilever beams extending into a cavity of the jack and operative to deflect away from a plug when the plug is inserted in the jack cavity.
These cantilever beams, however, can take up large amounts of space within the jack assembly. In particular, a cantilever beam can require a substantial minimum length for ensuring that the force generated by the beam deflection is sufficient to maintain the beam in contact with a plug contact portion. Moreover, one end of the beam must be physically fixed to the jack assembly defining the jack cavity, which may often require significant real estate of the assembly. Additionally, the cantilever beam may provide only one region of contact with a respective plug contact portion. If this single region of contact is no longer maintained by the beam, the connection between the jack and that portion of the plug may be lost.